Searching For Zen
by Zory rock101
Summary: Just a single flake slowly falls from the sky and land on the ground in the Clarines Kingdom. In the castle a young girl with red bright hair looking out from her bedroom window. Her name is Shirayuki Wistaria. The wife of the second prince, Zen Wistaria of Clarines.


**Searching for Zen**

**one-shot**

Just a single flake slowly falls from the sky and land on the ground in the Clarines Kingdom. In the castle a young girl with red bright hair looking out from her bedroom window. Her name is Shirayuki Wistaria. The wife of the second prince, Zen Wistaria of Clarines. "The snowflakes are so beautiful," Shirayuki said, watching the snow falling harder and she got a little bit worrying because her husband has not returned from his trip yet. Shirayuki walked out of her bedroom and head down the hallway.

"Your Highness, what can I do for you?" A maid asked, bow to Shirayuki.

"Is there any news from Zen," Shirayuki answer, looking at the maid.

"There is no letter from his highness yet," The maid said, looking back at Shirayuki.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, letting out a sigh.

"I will let you know when there any news from him," The maid said.

"Okay, thank you," Shirayuki said, walking away from the maid. 'I hope Zen is okay and he will be home soon so I can tell him about your little one,' Shirayuki said, place her hand on her stomach. Shirayuki walked into her bedroom again and laid down on her bed.

Shirayuki then heard a voice outside of her bedroom. "What do you mean the royal carriage have not arrived?" one of the men said. Shirayuki sat up in her bed and listen to the guard's conversation.

"The snow is getting worse and there no way carriage come to make it through this storm." One of the guards said.

"We have to wait it out in the morning to search for the missing Carriage." The guard said. Shirayuki stood up from the bed and walked over to the door. She wait until the footstep walked away.

"I need to find Zen soon as possible," Shirayuki said, put a hood on and slowly walked out of Zen and her room. Shirayuki went to the horse stable and got on Zen's beautiful white horse. "Princess Shirayuki you cant go out in this weather," a couple of guards said, blocking the exit of the horse stable.

"Get out of my way. My husband is out there," Shirayuki said, narrow her eyes at the guards.

"Princess Shirayuki, Prince Zen will get mad if he find out that you went out in this storm," One of the guards, looking at Shirayuki.

"then come with me or i will tell Zen that you let your princess go by herself in this weather," Shirayuki said, kick the side of her horse and passed the guards.

"Princess Shirayuki wait up," four guards said at the exact exact time, riding on brown horse. Shirayuki stop her horse and wait for the four guard to catch up.

"we really don't know where Prince Zen will be at,"one of the guards said, riding his horse next to Shirayuki.

"we will look everywhere until we find my husband," Shirayuki said, kicking the side of her horse to make him go faster in the storm.

"Princess Shirayuki the storm is getting bad maybe Prince Zen probably stayed at the end or somewhere," another guard said Friday night on the opposite side of Shirayuki.

"fine then we will stop at a close by hotel and we're out this when the storms done," Shirayuki said, telling her face was getting very hot and she was starting to feel a little dizzy cuz of the cold air brushing up against her skin.

"Princess Shirayuki are you okay?"one of the guards asked looking at Shirayuki. After a while, Shirayuki and the four guards arrived at the hotel. The minute Shirayuki enter the room she claps on the floor but one of the guards catch her before she hits the hard ground.

"Princess Shirayuki,"a guard said picking her up and his arm and walked over to the man at the front desk. "we need a room and we need it in a hurry,"

"yes right away," the man said hand the soldier a key for a room. the four guards went upstairs and one of them walk in the room with Shirayuki then laid her down on the bed.

"she just catch a cold prince Zen is going to kill us now," a guard said watching the other one walked out of the room and close the door behind.

"who does catch a cold and why would I kill you,"a voice said behind them. they all turn around and saw Zen standing there with Kiki and Mitsuhide.

"what are you guys doing here?" Kiki asked,look at the four guards.

"Well princess Shirayuki was starting to get worried so she decide to come and look for you." one of the guys said, try not to make eye contact with Prince Zen because he knows that Zen is not very happy that Shirayuki went out in a weather like this.

"you brought her out in a weather like this," Zen said getting a little bit frustration.

"I'm sorry she was planning on leaving with or without us so we decided to just tag along," another guard said bow his head at his head at Zen.

"where is she now?" Zen asked.

"she is in this room," the third guard said stepping out of the way other door. Zen walked over to the door and open it then saw Shirayuki sound a sleep. Zen walked into the room closing the door behind him and went over to the bed.

"Shirayuki," Zen said, sat down on this edge of the bed and look at her.

"honey you are okay," Shirayuki said, open her eyes and look at Zen.

"it's okay I'm here now you need to get some rest," Zen said.

"I want to tell you something before you left on your trip." Shirayuki said with a smile.

"okay what is it?" Zen asked.

"you are going to be a father," Shirayuki answer. At that moment then feel his heart skipped a beat.

"I'm going to be a father," Zen said, placed his hand on top of her stomach.

"Yes," Shirayuki said with a small laugh. Zen laid down next to her and hold her tight in his arm.

"I love you, Shirayuki," Zen said, rubbing her back.

"I love you too, Zen," Shirayuki said, lay her head on his chest and close her eyes.

**Thank you for reading this story :) **


End file.
